


Meeting the Family

by snobbleweb



Series: Five and Dolores [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Time Travel, especially allison, i kept forgetting her name, objectophilia, sorry i sometimes use their numbers instead of names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Slightly AU where the Apocalypse is very far away and the commission thing never happened, and Five spent less time in the future. Five comes back and introduces Dolores to his family.





	Meeting the Family

After five years of the two traveling the country together, five was close to a breakthrough.  
“I'm so close, I can feel it,” he tapped his chunk of charcoal against his face absentmindedly.  
“You're getting charcoal on your face again,” Dolores said, chuckling to herself. Five pulled it away and mumbled in embarrassment.  
“Here, can you look at these? I need to make sure it's perfect,” He pulled Dolores over and they looked at it together. They spent a whole hour like that, just reading his equations over and over.  
“I don't see anything wrong, I think it'll work!” She said cheerfully. He beamed and kissed her briefly before getting up.  
“Okay I think I'm ready to try it,” he was excited but extremely nervous. He hadn't tried his powers in months, knowing that without the prefect equation, it wouldn't work. He bent down and picked Dolores up into his arms. He smiled at her and breathed deeply.  
“You can do this five, I believe in you,” she whispered to him, making him feel a bit more confident in himself. Taking one final deep breath, he reached into time itself. He looked for particular fragments and brought them together, he was exact and thoughtful in his movements. Blue started to expand from his hand in tendrils of light. He looked into the space he was creating and focused everything on when and where he wanted to go. He thought of his siblings, all he wanted was to see them again. He focused on them. Electricity and wind surrounded him, making him want to close his eyes. But squinting, he refused. He could see inside the hole forming, he saw figures, looking up at him.  
Then the pain started, it traveled up his arms into his whole body until he was screaming in pain. He felt Dolores close to him, tied to his back, and he pushed through the pain, through the portal, until he was falling.  
Thump. He landed on wet grass, which shocked him more than anything because he hadn't felt such a thing in so long. He grasped the grass tightly, scared it would fall out from under him.  
“What the-” a man said above him, and he looked up.  
“Is it just me or is that little number five?”  
“Not just you,”   
Five recognized them after a moment, these were his siblings! He had seen pictures of them in old records, and recognized Seven, or Vanya now, from her book.  
“Five?” Vanya said softly, walking closer. He gasped and choked on the clean air. He hadn't been able to breath this freely since he got stuck in the future. Tears started leaking from his eyes and he started laughing. The siblings looked at each other, confused and concerned as five knelt there, sobbing and laughing hysterically.  
“I'm back!” He said finally, and looked up at them again. They all hesitantly smiled and rushed him for a hug. He cringed and flinched but let them, he was too touch starved to care how strange it felt.  
“Let's get inside, it's starting to rain,” Three said and they got five to his feet. His legs wobbled, unused to his body all the sudden. That's when he realized. He looked down and saw he was much younger, like when he had left.  
“Ah shit,” he said as they travelled inside. When they got there five rushed around the kitchen to make a peanut butter marshmallow sandwich. His mouth watered at the thought and almost forgot about his siblings completely. As he did, he set Dolores down on a chair tenderly.   
“Uh what's that,” Four asked, pointing at the mannequin that seemed to stare them all down.  
“Dolores, family meet Dolores, Dolores meet family,” Five said before stuffing the sandwich into his mouth. Klaus looked at the others with a ‘what the fuck’ kinda look. Luther shrugged, eyes wide in confusion.  
“So what happened to you?” Vanya asked.  
“The future,” he said quietly.  
“Called it!” Klaus yelled giddily.  
“Dad was right, time travel is unpredictable and dangerous,”  
“Wow, never thought I'd hear those words coming from you,” Diego said, fiddling with his knife.  
“How did you get back?” Five looked up at Vanya's question.  
“I… figured out the right equation,”  
“How long were you gone? You look the same as when you left,” Luther asked.  
“It's been… 6, 7 years? And the reason I look the same is simply that time travel is fucked,” he stuffed the last of his sandwich in his mouth and rolled in his heels.  
“Welp, uh… what's the year? How long was I gone?”   
“17 years, and it's 2019,” Diego answered. Five looked down.   
“Alright, so I'm pretty caught up then, I read your book,” He said, looking up at Vanya. “Well, most of it, the only copy I found didn't have some chapters there at the end but I got a lot from what was there,” he smiled kindly at her and she smiled timidly back. Diego rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah well you can't get everything from just that book, there's more to us than that,” Diego grumbled. Five put his hands in his pockets.  
“Well, I'm sure there's time for that, see ya,” he said and abruptly left, picking up Dolores and jumping all the way up to his bedroom. The five stood there, gaping.  
“Wha-” Klaus said, looking around.  
“Are we gonna tell him about Dad? And… Ben?”  
“He probably already knows about Ben, you know, from my book,” Vanya offered, shifting her gaze onto anything but her siblings.  
“Yeah…” Three said, looking up.

Five landed in his bedroom and fell to his knees. He suddenly felt short of breath. Why was he freaking out? He finally got what he had wanted and thrived for for so many years. But being around them again was like throwing himself directly into a storm.  
“Five? Are you okay?” He turned to Dolores, both of them on the floor now. He reached out and pulled her close.  
“I'm okay, it's just… strange to be back I suppose,” she listened.  
“You can take this slow, you have all the time in the world to get back into it now, you're okay,” she said and he smiled at her.  
“Thanks, you're the best you know that?” He said and kissed her when she tried to deny it.


End file.
